Russian Federation (Night of the Living Alternate History Map Game)
The Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация), more officially known as Russia, is the largest country in the world, and the successor to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, which was dissolved in 1986. Russia comprises the vast majority of the former Soviet Union, and covers 22,533,029 km², larger than the original Soviet Union. When Russia declared its independence from the Soviet Union, it was followed by Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Belarus. It resulted in the dissolution of the Soviet Union, and the rise of the Russian Federation as its true successor and retained its status as a recognized superpower. Russia is a federal semi-presidential republic comprising of 12 republics and 83 federal subjects. Its capital and largest city is Moscow with 25,600,000 people. With a population of 372,032,741 people, it is the fourth most populous country in the world. Russia is very rich in energy resources, and is the world's largest producer of oil, and the second largest producer of natural gas as well as coal. Russia's economy was in a moderate state, even after the dissolution of the Soviet Union, but despite it remained as the largest national economy in the world. Russia is still one of the world's main superpowers and is only one of the few countries with an nuclear weapon arsenal. Russia is today one of the world's fastest-growing major economies. The Russian Armed Forces is the largest military in the world as of 2018, with over 7,500,000 active troops and 20,000,000 reserve troops. Russia is the world's top supplier of arms, and its air force and navy are among the world's largest ones. The Russian Navy operates about 2,800 naval vessels, including more than 200 nuclear-powered ballistic missile submarines, as well as the second largest aircraft carrier fleet in the world with 42 aircraft carriers (including 27 supercarriers). They also operates the world's largest surface combatant fleet with 19 Kirov-class nuclear-powered guided-missile battlecruisers. The Russian Air Force operates 13,730 combat and fixed-wing aircraft, making it by far the world's largest air force (fulfilling Russia's status as a superpower). The Russian Ground Forces operates the largest helicopter force in the world with 11,620 helicopters, and by far the largest tank force in the world with 50,850 tanks. Russia also possesses the world's largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction, and is estimated to have 45,000 active nuclear warheads (with 30,000 warheads in the Russian Republic, Russia's largest, most populous and most powerful republic). Russia has the world's largest military budget of $775 billion, which is projected to grow to $850 billion in 2020 and $1.08 trillion by 2025. History With the dissolution of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, Russia became it's own independent nation, along with others such as Ukraine, and Belarus. Russia's current leader is Boris Yeltsin, and the Prime Minister is Yegor Gaidar. The economy of Russia is in a moderate state, even after the dissolution of the USSR. As of now Russia still is one of the world's main superpowers, and is one of the only nations to have a nuclear weapon arsenal. Economy Fossil Fuels Most of Russia's oil comes from the mountainous Caucasus Region. Because of the Caucasus Region, Russia is the world's second largest natural gas producer in the world as well as the world's largest oil producer. Every day, approximately 9.93 million barrels of oil are produced. Russia also has the world's second largest coal reserve. In 1996, untapped oil reserves were found in Kazakhstan and Turkmenistan. With the finding of these new oil fields, Russia now produces more than 15+ million bbl/day. Companies such as Lukoil and Gazprom were heavily invested by the Russian Private Sector. Which then led to international drilling of land, significantly boosting oil production of the Russian Federation to 18+ million bbl/day. Agriculture The total amount of cultivated land in Russia is approximately 1,237,294 km², the fourth largest in the world. Production of meat and grains has gently risen up over the years. The country soon turned from a grain importer to the world's third largest grain exporter. Russia is also a major contributor to the world's fish supply. Energy As the world's largest oil producer while also being the world's second most natural gas producer and is ranked in 8th place for the world's oil reserves, Russia is considered an energy superpower. Russia is the world's third largest electricity producer in the world as well as the world's 5th most renewable energy producer in the world. Large cascades of hydroelectric dams are built along big rivers like the Volga. However, the hydroelectric potential of Siberia still remains unexploited. Currently, the country is the world's 4th largest producer of nuclear energy producer, all nuclear power plants managed by the Rosatom State Corporation. In 1996 investments from the Private Sector led to the construction of large scale electricity projects across Russia. At the Volga River the Rostov Dam is being built and spans more than two kilometers. It's annual production rate will be about 40 to 75 TWh. Science and Technology Russia was the first nation in the world to launch the first Earth Orbitiing Artificial satellite, also known as Sputnik 1. The satellite was launched in 1957. In 1961 the first human trip into space was successfully made by Yuri Gagarin. Famous tanks of Russia include the T-34, the best tank design of World War II and further tanks of the T-Series include the most produced tank in the world, the T-54/55. As of 1996 founders of various computer manufacturers and software engineers moved to Russia to seek refuge from the infection. Companies such as Intel, Nvidia, msi, AMD, and ASUS were heavily invested in, which led to the major share holders being the Russian Private Sector. Geology of Russia Russia is currently the world's largest country, which extends over most of northern Eurasia. Caucasus Region The Caucasus Region is a mountainous region located on the south-western part of Russia extending off towards Georgia and Armenia. Tall mountains stand like obelisks dividing the old Soviet remnant states of Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan from Russia. Most of the world's oil is located in the Caucasus Region and was also one the world's greatest battle ground's during the Great Patriotic War between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. As of this day a monument in the city of Volgograd (Formerly known as Stalingrad), named the Mamayev Kurgan stands tall to commemorate the Battle of Stalingrad (August 1942 - February 1943). An estimate of 1.4 million lost their lives in the Battle of Stalingrad. Ural Mountains The Ural Mountains, or simply the Urals, are a chain of mountains that runs north to south through western Russia. The mountains lie within the Ural geographical region and are rich in various deposits, such as metal ores, coal, and semi-precious to precious stones. Culture Architecture Since the Christianization of Kievan Rus' for several ages, Russian architecture was influenced predominately by the Byzantine architecture. Some well known pieces of Russian architecture located within Russia, is St. Basil's Cathedral, and the Russian capital building, The Kremlin. Some of the tallest buildings in Europe are located in Russia, such as the 463 metres Lakhta Centre in Saint Petersburg, the 509 metres Federation Tower and 648 metres Russia Tower in Moscow, and the 1,050 metres Azerbaijan Tower in Azerbaijan. Sports Combining the total amount of medals from the Soviet Union, Russia is second among all nations by number of gold medals. Some popular sports within Russia include Ice Hockey and Soccer. National Holidays Victory Day is one of the biggest national holiday's within Russia; it commemorates the victory against Nazism in the Great Patriotic War. A huge military parade is held at Moscow in the Red Square. The parade is hosted by the President of Russia. Similar parades take place in other cities that have the current status of Hero City. Some Hero Cities include Volgograd (Formerly Stalingrad), St. Petersburg (Formerly known as Leningrad), and Odessa. Military Active Personnel - 7,500,000 Reserve Personnel - 20,000,000. 'History' The Russian Armed Forces is the largest military force in the world as of 2050. With over 7,500,000+ troops that are active and in the reserves. 'Doctrines/Strategies' Since World War II the usual strategy for Ground Forces are Human Wave Attack tactics. However, with the fall of communism, these tactics can no longer be used. New tactics have soon been adopted into the Russian Armed Forces, such as Shock Tactics, Blitzkrieg, Carpet Bombing, Interdiction, and many more. 'Strategic Deterrence' The Russian Navy has more than two-hundred nuclear ballistic missile submarines, and guided-missile submarines in it's arsenal to ensure M.A.D, (Mutual Assured Destruction) in case the nation is under attack. However, with the end of the Cold War most submarines now roam along neutral waters instead of the United States and the coasts of it's allies. 'Equipment' 'Russian Army' *'Primary Weapons' **AN-94 Assualt Rifle **Makarov Pistol **Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle **PKM **RPG-27 *'Logistic Vehicles' **GAZ-2975 Tigr **GAZ-3937 Vodnik **Ural-4320 **Ural-5323 **ZIL-135 *'Tanks' **T-90 Tank - 13,650 **T-80 Tank - 7,500 (In Storage) **T-72 Tank - 12,000 (In Storage) **T-62 Tank - 6,700 (In Storage) **T-64 Tank - 7,300 (In Storage) **PT-76 Light Tank - 7,000 (In Storage) *'APCs/IFVs' **BMP-3 - 4,500 **BMP-2 - 5,700 **BMP-1 - 7,800 **BTR-80 - 3,500 **BTR-70 - 4,900 **BTR-60 - 8,200 **MT-LB - 3,500 **BTR-D - 2,750 **BTR-T - 1,500 **BMD-3 - 1,750 **BMD-2 - 2,000 **BMD-1 - 3,000 **BTR-90 - 900 *'Air Defense Vehicle' **9K330 Tor - 800 **9K35M3 Strela-10M3 - 2,400 **9K33 Osa - 3,400 **9K22 Tunguska - 2,500 **ZSU-23-4 "Shilka" - 5,000 **9K37 Buk - 1,200 **2K12 Kub - 1,600 **9K49 Tesla - 1,400 *'Self-Propelled Artillery' **2S1 Gvozdika - 600 **2S3 Akatsiya - 900 **2S4 Tyulpan - 30 **2S5 Giatsint-S - 240 **2S7 Pion - 40 **2S9 Nona - 280 **2S19 Msta - 100 **BM-21 Grad - 1,200 **BM-27 Uragan - 400 **BM-30 Smerch - 200 **TOS-1 Buratino - 50 **OTR-21 Tochka-U / SS-21 Scarab - 100 *'Field Artillery' **2A18M D-30 - 1.800 **2A36 Giatsint-B - 1,150 **2A65 Msta-B - 1,050 **M-46 - 50 **D-30 - 1,800 **MT-12 Rapira - 450 *'Helicopters' **Mi-24 Hind - 2,450 **Mi-26 Halo - 350 **Mi-28 Havoc - 975 **Mi-8 Hip - 4,000 **Mi-17 Hip - 2,500 **Ka-50 Black Shark - 100 **Ka-27 Helix - 300 **Ka-25 Hormone - 400 **Mi-6 Hook - 700 **Mi-36 Mist - 50 'Russian Navy' *'Battlecruisers' **Kirov-class battlecruiser (28,000 tonnes) - 19 ***RFS Kirov ***RFS Frunze ***RFS Kalinin ***RFS Yuri Andropov ***RFS Dzerzhinsky ***RFS Admiral of the Fleet of the Russian Federation Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov ***RFS Admiral Ushakov ***RFS Admiral Lazarev ***RFS Admiral Nakhimov ***RFS Pyotr Velikiy ***RFS Aksel Berg ***RFS Revolutsiya ***RFS Ukrayna ***RFS Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya ***RFS Admiral Apraksin ***RFS Admiral Botsis ***RFS Admiral Cruys ***RFS Admiral Dubasov ***RFS Admiral Gromov *'Aircraft/Helicopter carriers' **Moskva-class helicopter carrier (17,500 tonnes) - 3 ***RFS Moskva ***RFS Leningrad ***RFS Kiev **Kiev-class aircraft carrier (45,000 tonnes) - 5 ***RFS Kiev ***RFS Minsk ***RFS Novorossiysk ***RFS Admiral Gorshkov ***RFS Baku **Admiral of the Fleet of the Russian Federation Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov-class aircraft carrier (67,500-70,000 tonnes) - 7 ***RFS Admiral of the Fleet of the Russian Federation Flota Sovetskogo Soyuza Kuznetsov ***RFS Kreml ***RFS Leonid Brezhnev ***RFS Varyag ***RFS Riga ***RFS Admiral Ivan Botsis ***RFS Tbilisi **Ulyanovsk-class supercarrier (85,000-90,000 tonnes) - 9 ***RFS Ulyanovsk ***RFS Kremlin ***RFS Kuril ***RFS Vorkuta ***RFS Serov ***RFS Kursk ***RFS Tver ***RFS Moskva ***RFS Saint Petersburg **Comrade Stanislav-class supercarrier (100,000 tonnes) - 9 ***RFS Comrade Stanislav ***RFS Yuri Andropovsky ***RFS Mikhail Gorbachev ***RFS Nikita Khrushchev ***RFS Vladimir Putin ***RFS Dmitry Medvedev ***RFS Boris Yeltsin ***RFS Viktor Zubkov ***RFS Igor Shuvalov **Novorossiysk-class supercarrier (150,000 tonnes) - 9 ***RFS Novorossiysk ***RFS Kiev ***RFS Baku ***RFS Saint Petersburg ***RFS Moskva ***RFS Vladivostok ***RFS Murmansk ***RFS Arkhangelsk ***RFS Severodvinsk *'Cruisers' **Kynda-class cruiser - 4 **Kresta I-class cruiser - 4 **Kresta II-class cruiser - 10 **Kara-class cruiser - 68 **Slava-class cruiser - 56 **Sverdlov-class cruiser - 45 **Super Sverdlov-class cruiser (45,000-54,000 tonnes) - 5 *'Destroyers' **Kashin-class destroyer - 25 **Udaloy-class destroyer - 192 **Sovremenny-class destroyer - 197 **Kanin-class destroyer - 7 **Kildin-class destroyer - 4 **Kotlin-class destroyer - 27 *'Corvettes' **Grisha-class corvette - 80 **Nanuchka-class corvette - 20 **Tarantul-class corvette - 16 **Pauk-class corvette - 13 **Bora-class corvette - 9 **Parchim-class corvette - 24 *'Frigates' **Krivak-class - 40 **Neustrashimyy-class - 8 **Koni-class - 14 **Mirka-class - 18 **Petya-class - 54 **Riga-class - 67 *'Submarines' **Foxtrot-class - 74 **Tango-class - 18 **Kilo-class - 180 **Juliett-class - 16 **Hotel-class - 8 **Yankee-class - 34 **Delta-class - 18 **Victor-class - 48 **Alfa-class - 95 **Akula-class - 64 **Sierra-class - 44 **Typhoon-class - 45 **Echo-class - 27 **Oscar-class - 56 **Charlie-class - 17 **Red-October-class - 154 **Lada-class - 86 *'Minesweepers' **Natya-class - 45 **Sonya-class - 72 **Yevgenya-class - 45 *'Amphibious Dock Landing Ships' **Polnocny-class - 68 **Lublin-class Minelayer-Landing Ship - 8 **Ropucha-class - 28 **Alligator-class - 14 *'Air-Cushioned Crafts' **Zubr-class - 9 **Aist-class - 20 **Tsaplya-class - 10 **Lebed-class - 20 *'P/M/T Boats' **Kronshtadt-Class Submarine Chaser - 227 **Komar-Class Missile Boat - 112 **Osa-Class Missile Boat - 400 **Shershen-Class Torpedo Boat - 123 **Stenka-Class Patrol Boat - 114 **Turya-Class Torpedo Boat - 51 **Muravey-Class Patrol Boat - 16 **Sarancha-Class Missile Boat - 1 **Svetlyak-Class Patrol Boat - 32 'Russian Air Force' *'Fighters' **Su-27 Flanker - 1,150 **MiG-29 Fulcrum - 1,500 **MiG-31 Foxhound - 400 **MiG-25 Foxbat - 1,100 **MiG-23 Flogger - 3,000 **MiG-27 Flogger-D/J - 1,000 **Yak-38 Forger - 230 **F-15 Eagle - 30 **F-16 Falcon - 65 **F/A-18E/F Super Hornet - 25 **F/A-18s Hornet - 45 *'Ground Attack Aircraft' **Su-24 Fencer - 1,200 **Su-25 Frogfoot - 1,000 **F-15E Strike Eagles - 20 **A-10 Thunderbolt II - 60 *'Bombers' **Tu-22M Backfire - 600 **Tu-95 Bear - 500 **Tu-160 Blackjack - 30 **Tu-16 Badger - 1,500 **Tu-22 Blinder - 200 **Yak-28 Maestro - 1,000 **MiG-32 Vampire - 8 *'Transport Aircraft' **Antonov An-124 Condor - 40 **Antonov An-22 Cock - 70 **Ilyushin Il-76 Candid - 600 **Antonov An-12 Cub - 700 **Antonov An-72 Coaler - 60 **Antonov An-24 Coke - 400 **Antonov An-26 Curl - 300 *'Special Aircraft' **Ilyushin Il-20 Coot (Radar Reconnaissance) - 150 **Beriev A-50 Mainstay (Early Warning Radar and Control) - 40 **Ilyushin Il-78 Midas (Ariel Refueling) - 50 **Ilyushin Il-80 Maxdome (Command and Control) - 8 'Russian Strategic Rocket Forces' Nuclear Warheads *Estimated amount of Nuclear Warheads - 45,000